Tenten's Crack Party!
by MizukageCrystal
Summary: Just a weird little crackfic my friend kyuubizshadow and I made up Theres a crack party, weird little incident in Gaara's training, and a lemon? Rated M for lemon R
1. Training! Crystal's POV

Clashes rang out from the middle of Konohagakure's forests. Looking closer, two shinobi were training.

Crystal's P.O.V.

"Damn it!" I cried out as I gripped a gash that split my arm from my wrist to my elbow. "You trying to kill me?! We're just training, you kno-"

"Too strong?" His smooth, melodic voice interrupted my rant about courtesy towards girls. (That means no sneak attacks when you're tending to wounds, by the way.) "Maybe you should train with Kankurou. He's a lot weaker." He's taunting me.

"That perverted bastard? He'll probably try to get his puppet to rape me or something, then claim it as an attack." I sighed, coming up with yet another puppeter-bashing insult. I seem to conjure up many, seeing as they make my demonic aquantaince smile.

"Most likely. You'd just beat the shit outta him. Hes deathly afraid of you, after last time." Gaara smiled. Yes, Sabaku No Gaara does smile on rare occasions. Most of them during the moments that I'm around. I like his smile.

"Ohh. I would be too." I winced at the remembrance of Kan-kun and my's last little 'spar'. He scratched my cheek. My right cheek. The cheek that was most always the one toward Gaara. I...kinda, sorta...went off. Let us just say, that he didnt experience the 'joy' of sunlight for a few hours. Then the next week he was babied and almost simultaneously screamed at by Temari-chan. He's pretty scared of me. I could've done worse. Much worse.

_Im telling you. You should've killed him. Would have done you and me both some good. Would've saved us from many a headache._

Yep. That's my...lovely...white tiger demon. Tora. I can't stand her. So I told her.

"I can't stand you. Tiger bitch." I grumbled to myself.

"Talking to Tora-chan again, Crystal?" Gaara's sexy voice gnawed at the back of my mind. Seriously, calling that bitch 'chan'? He didnt even call me chan! It was mostly Baka. Crystal No Baka. Crystal-Baka. Whatever, its all the same. It's only getting to the same gist. He's tormenting me. On purpose.

"Bastard." I growled at him.

"Oh, what did I do?" He smiled at me, enjoying the torture.

"Shut up. Im the _Baka_remember? I may not be able to comprehend big words." I glared at him. I was upset. Oh, HOW you could get upset at someone that angelic I DO NOT know. Note my sarcasm there? It was very easy to get mad at him...he was VERY...upsetting. I know I'm using that word a little too often but, face it man, I was mad. HA! I found a synonym!

"Oh I see. Maybe I can tolerate the tiger more than you. So what?" You know what? I bet he was laughing maniacly on the inside. Right along with that stupid ass Tanuki.

"What about Shukaku? I definetly like him better than you, and he's a pervert." I snarled.

"I only like Tora better than you because her and her _mouth_ is shut up and locked away." Gaara of the Sand was a very smart, very good-looking, antagonistic bastard.

"You, you..." I stumbled over my words. "Are you implying something?"

"That you are a smart-alecky big mouth? Yes." His face transformed from triumph to shock as I jumped at him, weapons ready. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but the surprise on his face was prize enough.

"HEY?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS AT? THERE'S A PARTY LATER AND CRYSTAL AND I NEED TO BE READY! ITS CALLED, 'BE READY FOR PARTY OR TENTEN EATS YOU!' COME **ON!!**" A voice rampaged through the woods, turning my attention elsewhere. Hey, I'm a cat, I've got a short attention-span, so what? Anyways, to save my self from further embarassment and pity, (I hate pity!), I'll let Gaara tell you what happened. (Im a very kind person, can't you tell? )


	2. Arianna's Forthcoming! Gaara's POV

Gaara's P.O.V.

Great. The blonde's coming, and I dont mean Naruto. This isn't as serious, but it's pretty bad. She mocks me and Crystal for hanging out so much, but, when a girl's your only friend, you tend to spend alot of time with each other, (And for you perverts out there, we dont spend **THAT **kind of time together.). Well, when Arianna's (The blonde's) voice rang through the trees, Crystal's very short attention-span turned ever so Crystal-likely toward the direction of her friend...In midstep. She proceeded to trip...over me. Well...all in all she fell, I fell, and apparently it didnt look too good the way Arianna saw it.

"Tenten's gonna kill us if we're late, and I for one wanna live to see th-..Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interuppting something?" Her face turned to a malicious smile when she saw us lying on the ground.

"No, Ari-chan! Its not lik-" Crystal's cheeks turned twenty-seven different shades of red, and if you dont believe me then count them for yourself. Trust me, I did.

"No, no, no, Crystal it's perfectly fine, just give me some notice so I dont pry and webcast it. You know I like prying...and webcasting. Putting them together just saves time." She laughed to herself. Boy, was I going to wipe that stupid smirk off her face.

"Maybe you should mind your own buisness..Arianna." I growled, trying to push the blood away from my cheeks. "If you want to see tomorrow, that is." Oh, I was thoroughly enjoying the moment. The sheer terror on Arianna's face made me want to laugh in victory, but I'm Gaara. I dont laugh. Not in front of other people that is.

"Well, next time, get a room, Lock it, and send me to Ichiraku to prevet me from walking in like this." Arianna tsked at me. Us, more probably.

"Wait...WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU THINK WE WERE DOING?!" Poor, little, naive, Crystal so stupidly asked.

"Idiot." I said. She could be so dense sometimes.

"Even though I've been mocking you for the past five minutes, you've yet to crawl off top of Gaara, Crystal." Arianna blinked very fast and smiled that annoyingly knowing way she has so peskily perfected. Crystal, against all scientific reason, turned even redder. She threw herself backwards. I hope she didnt hurt herself.

"Well, Gaara, I didn't exactly see you throwing her away. It seems as if you wanted to keep her there?" Arianna put her hands on her hips and smiled at us.

"S- Shut up. Ari. You aren't helping matters." Crystal glared at her.

"Oh, but I am." Arianna maliciously snickered.

_Yes. Yes, she is helping so much..._

'Shut up, you stupid raccoon asshole!" I screamed inwardly. That stupid perverted demon doesn't ever leave me alone about Crystal. He seems to have taking a liking to her...Poor Crystal.

_You know you want her just as much as I._

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out loud. The girls heads turned to face me, frozen with questions. Aparently she was ranting about something very disgusting about me and Crystal's choice of place to...yea...she's a pervert, but she's Crystal's best friend, apart from me, so im pretty much forced to face her. Every...day. But if Crystal likes her, I like her. Shut up. Thats just how I am. "I..um...was uh..talking...to...uh..What were you saying about a party, Arianna?"

_The fact that you so whole-heartedly disagree with me means that you do._

I winced. I can't believe what I said. I said it to make him shut up. Big...Mistake.

'Maybe I do. What's your point?'

_HA!I knew it. Now, we get her alone, and you can take what's rightfully yours._

I could feel him smile. I growled. Today will be a long day...


	3. Harrassment! Arianna's POV

Arianna's P.O.V.

(YAY! I GET A P.O.V. Okay, back to story...)

Well...we're leaving the clearing now. Gaara and Crystal aren't talking to me. It might be because I just walked in on them when Crystal was all over top of Gaara, but hey, who knows? I see my allys oh so foolishly didnt not describe their apperance to you. Well, they weren't wearing what they normally do. Gaara's wearing a blick fisnet shirt with a boys black tanktop under it, with long black jeans with it. Crystal was wearing a black shirt that garnished the phrase, 'My Inner Demon Hates You...' over black chain pants. Not good for training purposes, if you ask me, but nooooooo, no one EVER asks Arianna-chan, She's just the weird little skater/emo child that can either blend in like camouflage or stick out like a sore thumb, depending on her mood. Sheesh. Well, I'M wearing a white t-shirt that says, 'My parents told me to add color to my wardrobe...' In black letters. I'm also wearing my tight black chain capri's. I'm wearing a beanie that says, 'I'll be nicer when you get smarter.' Cliche, but true. My wristband has the skele-dude from Nightmare Before Christmas on it. Yes, I said skele-dude. Live with it, and yes, I'm weird. We're walking toward the streets now. Crytal's talking to us again.

"Why must Tenten have a party...I don't want to go anywhere..." Crystal sighed.

"You never do, and that's why were going." I said nonchalontly. I see they aren't looking at each other...well...they're just upset that I caught them. I giggled at myself.

"I wonder what I'll wear..." Gaara wondered a little too loudly. Crystal and I looked at him.

"Little emo boy worried what a certain little Neko girl thinks? Hmm?" I teased. He blushed. I guessed that's a yes.

"I don't know what I'll wear..." Great...Crystal was lost in her thoughts again...

_Well, Its just us now.._

Oh yea, I got a little demon friend too. Not perverted or annoying...just lonely...I sighed. She can be a little over-bearing, but I'd chose her over Shukaku or Tora. Kitsune-chan helps me when I'm down. She's an Artic Kitsune, by the way.

_-giggle- When are you going to see that cute little blonde boy again? I like him _

Great. My Kitsune-chan has a crush on the village idiot...Naruto... Of all the people to like...Naruto...

"Damn you...why him?" I mumbled. Crystal, being that godforsaken tiger with the godammed ears (equipped with perfect hearing), looked over at me and smiled. Not that cutsey, flirty, why-wont-you-ask-me-out-already-cause-I-know-you-want-me-but-I'm-too-shy-to-say-I-like-you-cause-I'm-scared-of-you look that Gaara gets all the time. No, this is the I-know-you've-got-a-secret-and-I-demand-that-you-tell-me-cause-if-you-don't-I'll-rip-out-your-liver-and-feed-it-to-hungry-cows-and-Chouji look.

"Sooooooo...Ari-chan...Who's this boy you like?" She flashes that smirk again...Man, I'm in trouble. Stupid fucking fox!

"I don't like no one, mind your own damned buisness!" Why oh why must Kitsune-chan torment me! She gets my ass in so much trouble, it's not even funny! Not even the same zip code as funny, and funnys got a pretty big zip code. Trust me. I'm a regular there.

"Maybe it's that Naruto kid." Oh, lovely. Gaara has weasled his way into the conversation. Expect some serious Arianna bashing...I may deserve it, although I have NO idea why...

"Perfect opportunity to get back at all the times shes got us..." Oh. That's why. "You know...Why?" Crystal questioned.

"Why what?" I growled.

"That stupid blonde village idiot." She retorted.

"What?! Wha- I- I don't...I do not like him?!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I dont."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO! GodDAMN Crystal!"

"SHUT UP! I'm getting a headache!" Gaara shouted at us.

"What about you two?!" That got his attention. Click! Back to my pestering self!

"What?" He looked at me.

_He's very cute, you know. I can see why Crystal's got a crush on him. You like him?_

'No! Of course not.' I thought back.

"Why aren't you and Crystal together yet?! She likes you alot you know." Cue Crystal's furious reddening of the face.

"Wh- What?! I do not!" Crystal clamped a hand over my mouth. But, Gaara denys the obvious. I hate smart people.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Gaara blinked and look releaved that the streets were right ahead of us. "I go this way." He said, cocking his head to the left.

"Partys at six tonight," I told him. He scoffed.

"See ya." He walked away...what an ass.


	4. Fun Words! Crystal's POV

Crystal's P.O.V.

He's leaving, thank god, and so are we. We're now going towards Ari-chan's house, to get ready for Tenten's 'Oh-so-special' party. Seriously, do we HAVE to be there? It just means I'm going to have to dress up and be forced to communicate with 'The Outsiders' or as others call them, 'Normal People'. I'll just hang in a corner or something. Anyways, back to our current disasters. Arianna almost let loose a secret I've kept since I was six. I really, REALLY, like Gaara. Trouble is, he's a little on the deprivation side when it comes to love, so I have no idea how he'd take it. It's better if he doesnt know.

"Would you stop moping around all depressed and just tell him?" I swear, I love Ari-chan to bits, but I mean it, she makes me so...AUGH!

"I've already told you a million times over. It's better If he doesnt know." Time to change the subject. "What about Naru-kuuunnn?" I drug out the 'kun' part and put on the childish sweetness that I do when I'm talking to Gaara sometimes.

"You love to sugarcoat things don't you?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Like you don't?"

Like I said. If you don't know her, she'll drive you crazy. I put my fingers to my temples.

"Changing both subjects, How's Kitsune-chan?" I mumbled.

"She got into the Naruto mess, with no help from you." She threw a look at me. Ah, I know that look. It means stop-talking-to-me-before-I-kick-your-ass. I get that quite often. I just threw back a big 'Naruto Grin' as we so fondly call them. All you have to do is smile really wide, and I mean ear-to-ear wide, so wide it hurts, and presto! You've got a the official facial expression of the village outcast.

"Seriously? I'd rather deal with Kitsune than Tora." I sighed, looking at the clouds.

"Why? What's wrong with Tora-chan?"

_"Yea? What's wrong with Tora-chan?!"_

"She's a little on the annoying side..." I got a quick growl from that. "Plus, I think she's taking a liking to Gaara."

"Maybe it's Shukaku she likes, not Gaara." Arianna is SO good at putting weird images in my head. I could just imagine the pups. White, black striped raccoons with bushy white and black tails. I quickly shook my head and pushed her.

"That's gross!" I yelled, still trying to remove the picture that had decided to plant itself into my brain.

"Hah! GRODY!" She yelled childishly. We continued to laugh at our demons, all the while getting growls and _"Hey!"_s from the annoying pests.

"You know? Grodys a fun word...So is persnickity...and rambunctious...and...and.."

"INCESTUOUS!" She yelled again.

"Ari-chan, shut-up. People are starting to stare." I whispered.

"OH SO BE IT! LET THEM STARE!!" We'll I hope that's what she wanted cause that's what she got. I also think she wanted Suna and Oto to hear her too. They probably could. "LOOK EVERYONE!! I'M A WALKING TALKING CIRCUS!!!!"

I then proceded to slap the living daylights out of her. Seriously, I bet she saw stars. She also muttered a slight, "Thanks...", as she rubbed her red cheek.

Looking up we saw that we were meters away from Arianna's house. It was small, but doable. Enough for one, maybe two people. Ari-chan then proceded to drag me in and started throwing clothes at me. Something about wearing them for the party...Oh boy...Somebody shoot me...


	5. Playing Solitare! Gaara's POV

Gaara's POV

I groaned when I opened the door to my apartment. It was a mess. Temari probably had a pre-party with Tenten or something. Whatever, I'm not cleaning this up. I picked up a pack of playing cards of the counter before entering my room. My room is not very furbished, mind you. I have no bed, cause I don't need one. My room just has a bookcase, a desk, and a chair. That's it. Oh, and one of those stupid table lamps that only works when it's supposed to and you constantly have to replace the lightbulb. But that doesn't count. Cause it's on the desk. I sat down in my chair and dealt the cards on my desk. Solitare. That was my game. It could describe a lot about my life. I sighed.

_If your that sick of being alone, ask Crystal out._

I rolled my eyes. Not this crap again.

'Would you not pester me about that? You just want me to sleep with her.'

_Well...yes. BUT, I wanna meet Tora-chan._

'You're such a pimp.' I lowered my voice a little, hearing the door open and close, then my name being called.

"Gaara?! Are you home?!" I heard my sister call.

"It depends on what you mean by 'home'." I called back. That was always my response. It never changed. I've never really liked Konoha. It was just a place to live, in my book. Nothing special.

"What'cha doing, nee?" She poked her head in my room. Yea, I think she's a little suicidal.

I growled. "Collecting my thoughts." I said, then muttered a 'Shut UP!' at Shukaku for his remarck.

"Are you going to Tenten's party tonight?"

"Damn! Why is everyone going to that thing?! It's not going to be intresting."

"Ah. But it might. One of your friends could get drunk or something. You never know."

A little known fact about Temari. We're all pretty convinced she has ESP. I mean, a lot of the stuff she predicts comes true. So, I'm going to have to watch Crystal. And Arianna. Especially Arianna. She's crazy. I shivered at the thought of her drunk.

_Don't even go there. She'll probably start dancing on the tables or something. I suggest we leave her alone at this party. Besides, we'll have other matters to attend to._

'You'd better be talking about eating.' I retorted.

_I'm hungry. Shukaku hungry. Feed Shukaku._

'That's not surprising.'

_Depends on what I'm hungry for._

Stupid, perverted bastard. Hopefully, it's actual food he was hungry for. God, let it be actual food.

_You know what?-_

'No. I don't. How is what?' I smiled. I liked playing mind games with Shukaku. He might be smart enough to make those perverted jokes, but he's too slow to get things like this.

_What? Oh, drop it..._

'What were you going to say?'

_I like Tigers..._

Oh god. You know, now he's torturing me on purpose. One day, he's going to be drug forcefully out of my body, and I will personally beat the fucking SHIT out of him. But, alas, for now, I'm stuck with him...

_Specially Tora-chan..._

I screamed inwardly. I do this a lot. I slammed my head on my desk. Damn Arianna. She got me doing that. Good thing Temari, who left a few minutes ago, wasn't here. She'd be scared. Well, maybe not, this IS normal Gaara behavoir.

As Shukaku went on and on about Tora and Crystal, topics I'd rather not discuss in mixed company, I got up to look and see what I'd wear. Oh, that emo comment Arianna made a little while ago? It's not so much that I care what Crystal thinks, but I hate her bringing up crap like that. I also have a lot of time on my hands. So looking for something to wear was the natural thing to do.

Will he ever shut up? I punched my stomach for the heck of it. He just laughed at me. Seriously, while I'm at that party, someone had better kill me by hitting me over the head. Maybe I'll pay Arianna.


	6. What Are We Gonna Wear! Arianna's POV

Arianna's P.O.V.

I would properly welcome you, but I'm in the process of randomly throwing clothes at Crystal. Mostly black, of course, I know her style.

"Well, if you going for impressing Gaara you might wanna wear-"

"When did I say I was trying to impress him?"

"You didn't." I smiled. But I knew she wanted too.

_You'd better wear something nice for Kyuubi-san._

I rolled my eyes. So It wasn't Naruto she liked. It was Kyuubi. Thank God.

Crystal was whining because I'm still throwing clothes at her.

"You change first..." She complained.

"Fine, I will." I grabbed a dress and went to the bathroom. In a few minutes, I came out with it on.

"Squee! Ari-chan's a vampire! I wanna do your make-up!" She squeeled. Hey, just cause we're emo and punk doesn't mean we can't act like girls sometimes.

My dress was red and had no shoulders, it cut around them, and had black lace on the neckline, but only on the outside, so as to not irritate my neck. It was longsleeved with the same lace at the sleeves. It hung to my knees and had the lace sticking out from under it as well. Stick on my black heels and make-up and I'd be a regular vampire. I really liked how it looked on me.

"My turn!" Crystal jumped up, grabbed a few items, and ran into the bathroom. Lovely. I've seemed to have enthused her. As I was putting on my heartogram necklace, she came tumbling out of the bathroom. Quite literally, she did fall over. "How does I look?" She was wearing a black miniskirt, pink and black striped tights, a pink tank-top, and one of those preppy looking annoying jackets that tie in the front and have no sleeve that also end at the top of your ribcage. She was fixing her heartogram earrings.

"Okay." I said. I wasn't going to say anything more. If I did I would be slapped and called a lesbain. See, I know my friends.

"I want my hairpins." She said. I chuckled. She left these chopstick hair pins at my house about a month ago and I've yet to give them back. I reached into my desk drawer and pulled them out. They had pink fabric on them with black vines twisting on it. I threw them to her, then she twisted her brown hair up into a bun, leaving her bangs in her face. She smiled.

"I hate you." I said. My blonde hair was too short to do that...I think. But, it's cropped in the back, kinda like Hinata-chan's...or Sasuke's...I chuckled at the thought of him having hair like mine.

"What'cha gonna do with your hair, Ari-chan?"

"Leave it down."

"Why?"

"Cause that's me."

"Why?"

"Because I can, I have free will you know."

"Why?"

"Goddamn, shut up." I threw my head to the side like Napoleon Dynamite and yelled 'GOSH!' to the mirror. I looked back at her. Shit. She had her lip rolled out in that stupid 'tiger look'. I HATE that look. "Save that look for Gaara. Lord knows you'll need it." I chuckled sarcastically. I'm now suffering from a minor blow to the head. But, I'm good. It's all good in da hood...Fo 'Shiz...Okay, back on track now...Fo Rizzle...

"Are you mumbling pimp words to yourself again Arianna-chan?" Crystal smiled.

"NO! I'm too pimp to mumble." I said, flipping my hair.

Well, we're ready now, we're going to see if Tenten needs any help preparing for her party...

_Maybe there will be dip!_

Stupid


	7. Cheese! Crystal's POV

Crystal's POV

We back to me already? Oh, well. We're at Tenten's front door. I'm a little hesitant to ring the doorbell, but apparently Aris not. She rang the doorbell then proceeded to attack the door.

"TENTEN-CHAN!!!! WE'RE HERE!!!!! OPEN UP!!!!!!!" She yelled. Tenten swung open the door like a crazed sugar high child.

"HELLO!!!!" She glomped Arianna-chan. That got a giggle out of me. We could hear her loud Avril Lavigne music in her house.

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_I like that song. I have no clue why...Maybe cause it's Avril..._

My demon and I have a lot in common...we like the same music...screamo...Hawthorne Heights, AFI, Breaking Benjamin, etc., etc...

We're weird like that..

_Hey, we may be weirdos but we're the coolest weirdos anybody'll ever meet!!!_

'Damn Straight!' Oh yea. She's cool.

"CRYSTAL?!" I was poked in the forehead by Tenten. "Is she okay?"

"Ah yea. She's okay. She's probably daydreaming 'bout Gaara or something..." Arianna said.

I then proceeded to chase the two of them around Tenten's mansion. (Yes, Tenten is filthy stinking rich...I hate her...)

_**No way, no way, I think you need a new one!**_

I've managed to corner them in the kitchen...one more step and I'll-

_What's that smell??!!_

'I don't know, find out for yourself...'

_Seriously! You-_

'BUSY!'

_But-_

'Today, Konoha buries two crackheaded kunoichi!'

_CHEESE!_

'What?' Cheese?'

_Yes, cheese, retard. I've only been trying to tell you!_

'I like cheese. Cheese is good...'

_So do I..._

I don't know why, but I'm attracted to milk. Or any other dairy product for that matter...and pink packaging, but I digress, I like milk. Probably 'cause of Tora. I looked to the counter next to me. Tenten had cheese cut up and just left it out.

'Does everyone have it out for me?!'

_Only your best friends..._

'Shut up...'

I reached over, grabbed a peice, then just sat on the floor munching on it. I had a bad look on my face to. I was upset...and hungry.

_What'cha hungry for, Crystal?_

'Cheese.' I said, not getting the subliminal message.

_Uhuh...sure..._

'What?!'

_You...are so..._

'So what? WHAT, exactly, am I?'

_Naive..._

I then screamed . Not inwardly like a good kitten would. Loudly...causing Arianna and Tenten to scream too, scaring Pearl, Tenten's snow white kitten from her perch on the cheese counter.

"CRAP!" Tenten screamed. We looked at her. "We've got thirty minutes to finish everything!"

"When did we start?" Arianna said as Tenten threw food at her to fix.


	8. Green Scarf! Gaara's POV

Gaara's POV

After another grueling hour of Shukaku mumbling 'advice' to me about Crystal, Kankurou knocked on my door.

"We're leaving! The party's almost started!" He yelled, carefully chosing his words. He's deathly afraid of me...and for good reason.

_Are you gonna do what I said._

Time to use an 'Arianna Word'

'Hellz Naw!'

_The FUCK?!_

'Dont ask...Just...no...'

_Awww...why not?_

'Because it's perverted and disgusting..'

_Point being?_

'I doubt she'd tolerate it...'

_Bet you 5000 yen that she would!_

'NO! Bastard...'

_It was worth a shot..._

'You're a whore...even worse...a man-whore...' (Another 'Ari Word')

_Thank you..._

I rolled my eyes. A hell-bent, crazed demon, MY hell-bent, crazed demon wants to screw my best friend...I hate my life...

_Are you trying to tell me something?_

'Not the brightest crayon in the box, are we?'

_No you are not! And you know what? I'm tired of your stupidity and naivity...'_

'EXCUSE me?!'

_Nothing._

'That's what I THOUGHT you said...'

_Why won't you?_

I give up. I hate this dumbass Tanuki. I'm gonna shoot myself. Or blow myself up ...whatever comes first...

_Don't do that.._

'Give me one good reason not to..'

_Crystal._

'I hate you...'

_I know..._

I Grabbed my gourd and walked out the door to my bedroom. Kankurou and Temari have already left. I'd better get going. Walking out the door, Shukaku decided to rant at me again.

_Gaara-sama?_

Now there is only one time that that hellsent ass ever calls me 'sama'. He wants something.

'What?'

_I'm Hungry..._

Of course...

'You're always hungry...'

_So?_

'We just ate!'

_I'm still hungry..._

'Tenten will probably have food...'

_Hmph.._

He was quiet for a little bit, until we were almost there.

_Do you think she'll have any alchohol?_

'More than likely...'

_Yay!_

I rolled my eyes again.

'You're not getting any though...'

_Why not?!_

'The last thing I need is a hell-bent, crazed, _drunken_ demon inside me...Who knows what you'll make me do...'

_I knows _

I need to make better choice of my words...

_Yes..yes you do..._

'Stop reading my thoughts!"

_Haha...Good outfit choice...Crystal will like it..._

I'm seriously thinking about suicide. I just chose this outfit cause it was the first one I saw. A black tank top with matching chain gloves and armbands. Black chain pants and huge clunky boots...perfect for kicking a certain little blonde boy in the balls if he messes with me at all...especially if he gets drunk...I also have a green and black striped scarf around my neck. Crystal and Arianna made it for me last Christmas, so I decided to wear it out of consideration. I've never worn it before, it was actually comfortable...

He was being oddly quiet...

_Gaara..._

Speak of the devil.

_'I WANT ALCHOHOL!!!!'_

I laughed to myself and rang Tenten's doorbell.


	9. SAKE! Arianna's POV

Arianna's POV

Well, about a quarter-way into the party, Tenten brought out (You all knew it was coming,) SAKE! I flipped out! I'm already sugar-high, I didn't need that! Kitsune-chan was already drunk off sugar and punch.

_ARI-CHAAAANNN!! Go see Kyuubi-san!!_

All hope is lost for her. Anyway, I walk over to Naruto.

"Ello!! Kitsune-chan says hello!"

"Who?" He asked, eyes half-closed.

"My fox friend! She says to tell Kyuubi hello!"

"Who are you?" He said. Naruto looked away. "HANK! YOU'VE COME BACK!" He ran over to Gaara, who just entered the room. He jumped him. Quite literally, he jumped on him, hugging him. "I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D COME BACK FOR ME!!!"

"Yea...No. You drunken bastard get offa me!" Naruto was slapped across the face and thrown to the floor.

"WHAT ABOUT MY NEEDS!!!???" He curled into a ball and started 'crying'. Sakura and Ino walked by.

"I always knew he was gay..." Sakura said, nonchalontly.

"Uh-huh." Ino agreed.

Gaara shook his head sadly. He walked over to me.

"Before you start drinking like no tomorrow, could you tell me where Crystal is?"

"She's in a corner over there." I pointed to the southwest corner of the room. "That's officially her emo corner. She named it. It's hers."

"Well, Thanks I-"

"That one over there is mine. Go find your own." I said, sipping punch through a straw like a 2-year-old.

"Thanks..." he walked off. He's an asshole. I shrugged my shoulders and sat next to Naruto, shoving the slushie/punch thing into his face.

"Drink." I ordered.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Then he sighed. "Everythings so HARD...you know?"

I raised my eyebrow at that. What's his problem?

_He's drunk...I bet you Kyuubi did it, he's soo good like that... _

She hiccupped..I can't believe she's swooning over Naruto's Kyuubi..I looked up at the..uh..'cheese counter'..and saw that Tenten had left her Sake there. The boys (Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Kankurou, and Rock Lee) were too busy melting marshmallows and action-figures in Tenten's oven, Ino, and Sakura were harrassing Pearl, and Hinata was trying to stop them, talking about 'animal rights', Gaara and Crystal were probably flirting somewhere, pffh I don't care, Temari and Tenten were arguing about the best weapons. Nobody would notice if I...

I jumped up and grabbed the Sake bottle, sitting next to Naruto.

'Should I?'

_Yep._

'You sure?'

_Yep._

'But I'm underage...'

_Yep._

'We all are...'

_Yep._

'This could get me into trouble...'

_Yep._

'Big Trouble...'

_Yep._

'But I want it SOOOOOO bad...'

_Yep._

'You're supposed to be stopping me...'

_Yep._

'But you're not...'

_Yep._

"You're not a very good concious..."

_Yep._

"Kitsune-chan?"

_Yep._

"Are you listening?"

_Yep._

"No you're not..."

_Yep..._

"You don't care?"

_Yep._

"You're stoned off your rocker aren't you?"

_Yep..._

"SCREW IT!" I screamed. I then chugged the entire bottle right then and there. Kitsune is giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey..." Naruto looked at me.

"What do you want, monkey ears?"

"I wanted some of that..."

"Too bad fucker." Burp."Go find your own." I then fell backwards and started singing some random some...something about my troubles...right there...very loudly and pitchy. I can'tsee straight. Yep, I'm stoned. I surprised I can think on my own...

_I'm surprised you can think on your own too..._

Shut up bitch...I dont like her /hiccup/...

"Dattebayo..."

I got a huge grin on my face.

"Good George, Jimbob! I can see up your nose!!"

"DATTEBAYO!!!"

We're cracked out of our minds...


	10. POTATOES! Crystal's POV

Crystal's P.O.V.

'I was right in the middle of a sentance...Ari..' I thought.

_Very rude, you know..._

'You'd know all about rude.'

_Shut up..._

"She's...singing..." Gaara pointed out.

"Thanks for the update, Sir Point-Out-The-Obvious-A-Lot!" I said, saluting. He rolled his eyes, smiling. Why in the world we were standing in a corner, cracking jokes about Arianna with no one else around to hear was beyond me. Hey, I was just here for the show.

_Tell him you like him._

'What! NO!'

_Do it..._

'NO! He'd freak..'

_Do...it.._

'I..don't wanna..'

_DO IT!!!_

'YOU NEED TO STOP HANGING OUT WITH ARIANNA!!'

_DO IIIIITTTT!!!_

_"_NO!" I yelled. Gaara looked at me.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing. Absolutly nothing! Isn't that right, Tora-chan? Huh? Tell him that's right!" I pointed at Gaara and poked my stomach. He raised an eyebrow well...he raised where an eyebrow should have been.

_Yea. We were just talking about how much she's in love with you. Nothing really._

'SHUT UP!!' If Shukaku heard her, I'm dead!

_Shukaku is talking to Gaara..._

'I hate you so much right about now...'

I looked toward the kitchen. Aparently, Tenten is trying to restrain a rabid Arianna from marshmallows and melted action figures. Ah, nothing out of the norm.

Gaara is looking at me funny. Oh man, what did I do NOW? He smiled. Man, I'm gonna leave...

"POTATOE!!" I heard her yell. Oh dear sweet mother of jesus, what is she doing?

"No, no, no...BAD ARI! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto was yelling at Arianna when Gaara and I walked over to their drunken idiots of friends.

"POTATOE!" She yelled. Aparently Naruto wanted her to say 'Dattebayo'. Doesn't look like it's going to well, huh?

"DATTEBAYO!"

"POTATOE!"

"DAT-TE-BAY-O!"

"PO-TAT-OE!"

"Forget it..."

"Dattebayo..."

"What?!"

"POTATOES!"

I sighed. We really need to take her home...


	11. Shukaku's Only Good Idea! Gaara's POV

Gaara's P.O.V.

For once, I'm happy with Arianna. We get to go home, because of her. Thank God! I don't think I could stand it any more in that goddamned hellhole. Crystal and me standing around doing nothing, the guys melting shit in the oven, and Temari, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all screaming their assess off...thank god I'm outta their. The ANBU will probably bust the fuckers assess for underage drinking. Haha. I'm just sad that I won't be there to see it. Crystal and I have managed to get Arianna and Naruto out of that door. We were having a little trouble with Naruto, until a swift kick to the nuts from Crystal. Now he's quite...unlike the other little kitsune we all know and love.

"Let's take them to my house. I have a guest room Naruto can stay in and Arianna can use my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Crystal said, keeping Arianna steady.

_Heheh. You'll be in her house. You can get her there._

God. Not this.

_The other two will be asleep._

'No.'

_Fine. Stay a virgin forever. See if I care._

Oh. He'll care.

I guess it's a good thing, walking down the streets this late at night.Nobody's around to stare and scream in fright, and you can think. Shukaku said something about Tora and Crystal, at the party, I mean. Apparantly, Crystal has been harboring a secret from me for seven years, according to Shukaku, who you can't trust half as far as you can throw. This made me think. Why...would she like me? Also, why would she keep it a secret?

_Maybe it's because you'd flip out at any slight recognition of love?_

'Shut up...'

When we reached her house, Arianna was half-sober and Naruto was out of it. Crystal was fumbling for her key, and I was holding Naruto by the collar.

"Got it." Crystal unlocked the door to her house, and we walked in the living room. Her house was standard size. One bedroom, a guest room, a living room, kitchen and dining room, and a bathroom. Maybe an attic, I couldn't tell.

"Take Naruto into that room over there." She pointed to my left. I walked into the room. A single bed, two windows and a dresser. The guest room. I threw Naruto on the bed carelessly. He wasn't getting up anytime soon anyway.

When I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Crystal was shutting the door to a room on the right side of the house.

_Must be her bedroom. Damn, I was counting on seeing that..._

I sighed. I wasn't going to argue with him. Crystal sat next to me. I could see some confusion and complex thinking racing in her eyes.

"I heard you and Tora talking..." I blurted out. Her head snapped in my direction, pure terror on her face. "Well, Shukaku did..."

"What did he tell you...?" She was scared now.

"Oh...Nothing much, just that you have...kinda...well.."

"...Yea...?"

"A...little...seven-year-old crush on me.Nothing at all, really." I smiled at her. She looked scared out of her wits.

"I...I d-"

"Come on." I teased. "It has been a little obvious."

"You just..." She mused. "Ignored it..."

"Yea." I smiled again."Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, LET'S see here...I wonder why?" She poked me.

"Okay, okay. Point taken."

"You're not mad?" She asked carefully.

"Why in the hell would I be?" I shot back.

"I don't know..." She looked sad now.

"You think I don't like you..." I picked at the topic. Beat around the bush, as some would say.

"Yea." That wasn't true, though. I leaned to my right, until my nose touched her cheek.

"Not true." I told her.

_FINALLY!!_

'Not helping." I thought. I could feel her breath coming in short gasps. "You don't have to be scared, you know."

"I'm...not.." She lied.

"Liar." I smiled. I turned her face to mine. Now our noses were touching. She swallowed.

_Kiss her..._

I think that is the only good idea he's ever had in this lifetime. I came closer until I could feel her breath on my lips. We both closed our eyes, and I shut the gap between our mouths.

_Heheh...and rounding second base he heads for third..._


	12. Arianna's Weird Dream! Arianna's POV

Arianna's POV

Man...Where am I? It looks so different...It's like a gothic Oz or something...oh yea...I guess I'm asleep. I looked up. What the fuck? SWEET NIBLETS! FLYING PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWHICHES!! I'M IN HEAVEN!!! I jumped up frantically.

"I'd stop that if I were you..." A purring melodic voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a beatuiful creature, the wind blowing her creamy white fur everywhere, her blue eyes sparkling in the sudden moonlight. She was a gorgeous being. MY gorgeous being!

"KITSUNE-CHAN!!!" I sauntered drunkenly over to her and gave her a big hug. She sighed.

"What's over there?" She threw her head to the left. I looked too. The hellz?

"Oh...That's a Pokemon..." I staggered to a cardboard peice of Blooreguard Q. Kazoo. "Pikachu I Choose You! Hahaha.." I smacked the back of it and the board fell over. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"Are you quite finished?" Kitsune asked.

"Not quite...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...ooo...No..." I took a deep breath. "NOW...I'm done..."

Kitsune sighed. I Naruto Grinned.

When I looked down, I saw I was standing on a road. A brick road. A purple brick road. A got a scary smile on my face. I started skipping.

"Follow the purple brick road! Follow the purple brick road! Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the purple brick road!"

I skipped for a few minutes simging the song, seeming never to run out of breath until...

"Kitsune-chan! I see a panda!" I said to my demon who had just walked while I skipped.

'What is she doing?' The fox sighed.

"PANDA-CHAN!!!!!!" I screamed, glomping the bear.

"THE FIZZ?!" The panda turned around, but did not appear to be a panda at all, because it was not a panda, it was Gaara. Gaara in a panda suit. Eating bamboo.

"Hellos Arianna-chan!!" Naruto walked up behind her, scaring the shit out of her in the process.

"AHHHHH!!!"

"I has a present!" He flashed his signature grin.

"Wha-" Arianna screamed inwardly. Uzumaki Naruto just pushed his lips forcefully onto hers

------------------------------------------------

"Good god..." I sat up in a bed that was not mine. Crystal's, actually. "Why the hell was I dreaming this shit...why NARUTO?" I rubbed my temples, as If to clear my head. I curled up under the covers and drifted back to sleep, not caring about the date or time of day.


	13. Dont Be Afraid! Normal POV

Normal POV

Crystal wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck as he kissed her. She can't believe she never told him she liked him.

'What he is doing?'

Crystal can feel his lips separating from hers.

'Damn. Wait, he's kissing me again, my cheek, my neck, collarbone, and back to my neck.' Gaara sucked on the tender skin in the hollow of her neck, leaving a red mark, and getting a gasp from Crystal.

'She must not know what I'm getting to yet...' Gaara thought.

He grabbed his fishnet top and yanked it over his head, receiving (with a smile) an odd look from Crystal. He leaned in, locking his lips with hers to distract her, while putting his hands under her shirt, pulling it from her body, revealing her black bra, which looked a little tight. He smiled. Kissing again, Crystal flicked her tongue over Gaara's lips, asking entrancing. Gaara, not about to do ANYTHING uke-like, just pushed her onto her back on the couch, and then shoved his tongue down her throat. She sucked on his tongue, and then they kissed again, their tongues battling for dominance all the while. Gaara reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Removing it, he felt his cheeks flush a little. He pretended not to be distracted by what every hormone-crazed teenage boy stared at on girls, and flicked his tongue ever so lightly over her right nipple, receiving the first full moan from the brown haired girl, arching her back to get him to do that again. But being the tease he was, pulled back and smiled at her, tugging off his black tank top. She reached up, running her hands down his chest. He sighed at her touch; grabbing her hands and kissing her fingertips, making her sigh and smile seductively. He put his hands on her chest again, and rubbed her torso making her close her eyes and moan again from the sheer pleasure he was giving her. Bending down again he gave her what she really wanted. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, then enclosed his mouth around it. She arched her back again and moaned when he sucked hard on her chest. Then giving a quick 'Ouch...' as he pinched her other nipple and bit down lightly on the one he already had in his mouth.

"You seem to like this, Crystal-chan..." He looked up to see her panting.

"Teme...Teasing me like that..." She smiled, bedroom eyes half-lidded, and licked her lips sensually. "I guess I'll have to pay you back...Gaara-sama." She said almost as a whisper.

Gaara's eyes widened and felt his pants tighten fast. Crystal sat up and kissed him again. She then moved up to his ear, licking and nibbling along the way. She, soft as hell (according to Gaara ), began to stroke, to caress the bulge in his pants, getting moans and gasps from said to-be-lover. "You've got a bit of a problem, Gaara. You want me to help you with it?" She sucked on his earlobe, smiling. Gaara, who almost came from this entire experience, moaned what sounded like a 'yes'. Crystal smiled, kissed him again, and then began to fumble around with his pants button. Undoing it and the zipper, she pulled off his pants, revealing (who would've guessed it?) black boxers. Quickly removing those as well, she smiled as she gently blew on his length, sending shivers down his spine. She closed her eyes as she swirled her tongue around the tip, then, slowly engulfed him in her mouth. She sucked hard, moving up and down, and focusing her ears on Gaara's moans. After a few long seconds, she felt him tense up and release into her mouth. She sat up, panting.

'Ugh. It tastes bitter…' Crystal thought as traces of Gaara dripped off of her tongue.

"Cr…Crystal…" Gaara panted, eyes closed. Crystal smiled proud of her work. She crawled back up to him and nuzzled his cheek. He lent up and kissed her again, then sitting them both on their knees. While kissing, he fumbled with her pant's button and zipper, pulling them down and getting a smile from Crystal. She sat down and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor with other discarded clothes. Gaara crawled on top of her and put a hand between her legs, rubbing the bottom seems of her bikini-style underwear. He felt her shake a little at this. Gaara put his fingers under the top of her underwear and slide them off.

"It's cold…" Crystal complained, shivering a little.

_Warm her up if she's cold…_ Shukaku said to Gaara.

'No problem…' Gaara thought back. For once, Shukaku had a good idea. Gaara took a finger and traced the lines of her womanhood, making her shiver again. She closed her eyes and waited for what she was guessing was coming next. She felt something wet tracing circles around her clit.

"Ahhh!" She moaned. Gaara then proceeded to take a few licks, and then stuck his tongue inside her. He smiled, hearing her cry out his name. She gripped the couch under her, telling him to do it more. He grinned and pulled out, making her glare at him.

_He is such an ass…_ Tora mumbled to Crystal.

'I know…' Crystal thought. He got back on top of her.

_All this foreplay is making me sick. Get to the good part!_ Shukaku told Gaara.

"You know what's coming next…right?" Gaara licked her cheek playfully. Crystal moaned at the slick touch. "You want it…?" He smiled. Crystal just moaned into his ear.

Gaara positioned himself at her entrance, and waited for her approval. Crystal shut her eyes and whimpered. Gaara took a breath and thrust into her. Crystal yelped his name loudly and felt tears run down her cheeks from the pain. Gaara pulled back and entered her again, Crystal crying out.

_Shut up! It'll feel better in a minute… _Crystal's tiger was thoroughly enjoying the experience.

Just as Tora had said, after a few more thrusts, pain turned into pleasure, and loud yelps turned into sensual moans.

"Gaara, M-…More…Please!" Crystal cried. Mixed emotions ran through the two, pain, pleasure, excitement, and fear.

"Crystal…" Gaara whispered. "I'm…I'm gonna…"

Crystal opened her eyes to see Gaara's closed. He was panting…breathing very heavily…

She could feel her body shaking. Pleasure was overtaking ever, driving her into a pit of ecstasy. She couldn't help it. She closed her eyes and cried Gaara's name. Crystal tensed the muscles in her hips making Gaara moan and come inside her. Ecstasy took her and she came too. Then she fell back onto the coach, Gaara lying next to her. He pulled a blanket that was on top of the couch over the both of them, and cuddled her against his body. She was still breathing heavily. Poor girl.

"Gaara…sama…" Crystal looked up at him. "I…love you. I love you so much…" She placed her head at the base of his neck, and let a tear roll down her cheek. Gaara reached down and wiped the tear away,

"Crystal, I love you too…" He whispered.

_Say what?! Are you sure? You've never loved anyone else…_

He's wrong…even though he never met her, he loved his mom. He was sure of it. Now he's sure of this.

'I'm sure…'

Crystal looked up at him and smiled. Gaara embraced her and she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Gaara sighed. Looking at the sleeping angelic girl in his arms, he realized that life would be different from now on. Different…but better…


	14. Sleeping Beauty's Kiss! Naruto's POV

Naruto's P.O.V.

Yikes. Ouch, my head…I woke up in a different bed. Judging by the smell, I was in Crystal's house. Because of Kyuubi, I have very good smell. I sat up in the small bed. Why oh why must I have gotten drunk? I told myself never again…But it never works that way. I wonder how Arianna-chan is…She was drunk too…right?

_I think so…my heads too clouded to remember anything…_

'Are you sure you're not going senile? Losing your memory?'

_Shut up…_

I wish I had Arianna's Kitsune…She's nice…While Kyuubi…he's an asshole.

_Arianna is asleep in Crystal's bedroom…_

'How do you know this?'

_I have good smell…_

I sighed.

'Let's see…is anyone else awake?'

_Crystal and Gaara are…_

'Okay!' I jumped up and ran to the door, while I had my hand on the knob, Kyuubi gave me a bit of information I'm glad I didn't find out on my own.

_You don't want to go in there…_

'Why not?'

_Trust me…You don't…_

'Aye aye, El Capitan…' I sighed. Making a few hand signs, and muttering a few words, I vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing in Crystal's bedroom. 'Ha! I found her.' I made that famous grin that Arianna and Crystal named after me and I'm guessing Kyuubi rolled his eyes. 'She's asleep…'

_A few clowns short of a circus, are we? _

She looks different when she's asleep.

"Panda-chaaann!" She yelled. I jumped nearly three feet backwards.

'She talks…EVEN WHEN SHE SLEEPS SHE WON'T SHUT UP!!!' I thought.

_You mean like you?_

'I hate you…so much…'

_Yea…I know…_

I don't want to know what she's dreaming about…I could hear Kitsune purring as she slept…I didn't know foxes purred…much less in their sleep…

_That's because you…are an imbecile…Trust me…I know. I've had to put up with you for almost thirteen years._

I smiled at that. It must be torture, putting up with me for that long…She's very pretty when she sleeps…Like an angel…not that I've ever seen one. I bent down at eye level until I could feel her breath.

_Go ahead. If you kiss her, you'll find out if you like her or not. You've wanted to make sure forever…_

Maybe he was right. I lent forward until my lips made contact with hers. It kinda looked like another version of Sleeping Beauty, because as soon as I stood up, she started fidgeting.

"Shit." I whispered. I made the hands signs and vanished as soon as she woke.

Back in the guest room, I collapsed against the door. That probably wasn't a good idea, cause moans and whines kept finding their way oh so nonchalantly from the living room to my ears. I can hear names being moaned too…wait…names...I know those names…Sweet Niblets, THAT'S GAARA AND CRYSTAL!!! Oh well, leave them be. I need to think.

I think I do like her. Her lips were soft and sweet. Pure, innocent, all those sappy words that guys use to describe kissing. She almost saw me though…That's scary…oh well…maybe she likes me too?


End file.
